Electronic products have characteristics of complicated structure, high value, rapid update, and so on, and the supply chains thereof are complicated among manufacturers. In terms of the production and marketing modes of the conventional electronic products, most products are produced, assembled, and distributed in different places, respectively, so that the parts, the semi-finished products and the like of the electronic products have to be transported among manufacturers. Take LCD industry as an example, the raw materials of LCD products, the production of panels of LCD products, the assembly of panel components, the assembly of LCD modules, and LCD televisions may be respectively conducted in different countries or regions, or in different factories, or by different manufacturers in the same region, resulting in the problem of packaging and transporting the LCD panels, panel components, or LCD modules.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a schematic diagram of a package for LCD assemblies. At present, a tray 100 is often used to carry LCD assemblies in processing of package. The LCD assemblies 200 include an LCD panel, a flexible connector, and a circuit board. The tray 100 is formed by plastic injection, plastic suction, and so on. A frequently-used tray is formed by plastic suction. A buffer underlay 120 is added between the LCD assemblies 200 to buffer pressure, separate LCD assemblies, and resist static electricity. If the inner structure of the tray is different, the anti-deformation capacity thereof is different. FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of packaged LCD assemblies. The inner structure of the tray can be designed according to the actual number of arranged LCD assemblies.
To increase the bearing capacity of the tray, the bottom plate of the tray is generally designed with corresponding textures, to prevent stress from being concentrated at the bottom of the tray, and then prevent the LCD assemblies from being damaged when oversize stress is generated at the bottom of the tray. The conventional tray for packaging LCD assemblies mainly includes the following structures:
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 show a structure of a first tray in the prior art. A bottom plate of the tray 100 is provided with a plurality of long rectangular grooves 103 which are distributed on the bottom plate of the tray 100 side by side. FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 respectively show analysis diagrams of stress and strain obtained by ANSYS static compression simulation of the first tray under the condition of the following parameters: poisson ratio of 0.41, elastic modulus of 2,200 MPa, mesh size of 15 mm, applying fixed constraints to the bottom surface, and applying pressure of 0.00016 Mpa to the plane of the bottom plate. As shown in the Figures, the maximum stress of the first tray is 1.7593 MPa, and the maximum strain is 2.7575 mm.
FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 show a structure of a second tray in the prior art. A bottom plate of the tray 100 is provided with a plurality of small circular grooves 101 which are arranged corresponding to the shape of the bottom plate. FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 respectively show analysis diagrams of stress and strain obtained by ANSYS static compression simulation of the second tray under the condition of the same parameters as the aforementioned parameters. As shown in the Figures, the maximum stress of the second tray is 2.8023 MPa, and the maximum strain is 5.3194 mm.
FIG. 11 and FIG. 12 show a structure of a third tray in the prior art. A bottom plate of the tray 100 is provided with a plurality of small rectangular grooves 102 which are arranged side by side. FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 respectively show analysis diagrams of stress and strain obtained by ANSYS static compression simulation of the third tray under the condition of the same parameters as the aforementioned parameters. As shown in the Figures, the maximum stress of the third tray is 2.04 MPa, and the maximum strain is 5.9143 mm.